Crepúsculo Solitário Ou Tecendo a Manhã
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Fic Snarry em Homenagem a querida Magalud! Harry e Severus e o momeno decisivo em suas vidas.


**Titulo:** Crepúsculo Solitário Ou Tecendo a Manhã.  
**Autora:** Gih Kitsunesspblm.  
**Par/Personagens:** Snarry  
**Classificação:** NC-15  
**Presente para:** Lud! Feliz Niver minha querida. Você foi uma autora decisiva para que eu me apaixonasse por Snarry, por isso merece minha gratidão imensa e um presentinho.  
**Aviso:** ESSA FIC NÃO FOI BETADA. Eu queria dar de presente para Lud hj ainda, então ficou corrido, mas prometo mandar para a betagem e editar o post.

**Crepúsculo Solitário**

**Ou **

**Tecendo a Manhã.**

Nada o preparara para aquela noite. Não os sete anos de escola, não os ensinamentos de Dumbledore, não as perdas ao longo dos anos e nem mesmo sua descontente raiva com as coisas erradas e malignas.

_Nada o preparara para aquela manhã. Não todos os anos de sofrimento, não todos os planos de Dumbledore, não as perdas e ganhos em cada instante e, certamente, não a sua certeza de morrer._

O seu final feliz era para ter sido ao lado de uma bela ruiva, contentemente grávida e rosada, numa casa de subúrbio bruxa ou trouxa. Era principalmente ser feliz, profissionalmente realizado e com milhares de histórias para contar aos netos.

_Seu final feliz era deitado, finalmente em paz. Um grande mar de gramíneas verde-brilhantes e a companhia do tumulo branco, se alguém fosse bondoso o suficiente para permitir. Era ser liberto de todas as amarras e ser lembrado por alguns._

Aquele crepúsculo no final de tudo, era a sua chance de fechar o capitulo do órfão solitário e começar sua própria manhã, nova, fresca, incompleta, mas feliz. Porque ele estava, simplesmente, vivo.

_Aquela manhã no final de tudo, era a sua chance de não se lembrar de nada, de não ser lembrado por coisas horríveis._

Numa guerra primeiro cuidam dos heróis, depois dos feridos, e só então se computam os mortos e cuidam para que sejam enterrados, com pompa,ou sem. Enquanto eu mesmo era paparicado por tantos, tentando saber se o Salvador estava bem, ele estava deitado, naquele chão frio, morrendo a cada instante.

_Nunca achei que alguém me procuraria, a morte, mesmo dolorosa, era assim já de desapego, a forma de pagar pelos erros, pelos crimes, pelas histórias mal contadas, tanto o que não podia contar mais e o que já fora dito até a exaustão._

Mesmo rodeado de tantos, eu busquei um outro, que pudesse de alguma forma me livrar daquela glória que eu não deveria ter. Foi assim que vagando, mesmo contra as diversas advertências, me desloquei para o jardim, depois para o Salgueiro e finalmente para a Casa dos Gritos.

_Tudo se acabaria em pouco, o sangue não faria mais sentido, nem meu corpo gelado, nem mesmo os olhos embaçados, quase a vidrar. Até que um movimento de luz, fez o reflexo agir por si só ,e o meu corpo treme, e ele se jogar contra mim._

Parecia ser simples enganação de meus próprios olhos, ou à vontade de resgatar, não seu corpo, mas ele por inteiro. Não era romântico, nem triste. Não. Era só meu desejo de ser reconhecido além da fama acumulada.

_Ele me tomou em seus braços._

Eu o levantei contra meu corpo e lembrei-me de suas ultimas aulas.

_Aquele feitiço me atingiu devagar, dando animo, depois força, depois cura e depois paz._

Ele não estava totalmente salvo, mas eu podia agora, levitá-lo e tentar salvar o resto que minha incompetência ainda não permitia.

_A inconsciência me tomou, quando eu senti seu lábios roçarem minha bochecha, pedindo perdão. Aquele que eu não tinha direito de pedir, mas que ele também não tinha porque pedir a mim. E tudo foi dor, e vozes e nada._

Quando Severus acordou, eu estava sentado ao lado de sua cama. Ele não me viu, e eu mesmo não chamei atenção. Foram três meses de luta, para salvá-lo do veneno, para tentar de alguma forma confortá-lo quando as sombras ficavam grandes demais naquele quarto.

Nós estávamos isolados de todos, em quarentena para um mundo que ameaçava jogá-lo na prisão, e que queria me devorar inteiro em figura de moeda, de nota, de livro, de pôster, de novo melhor amigo. Hermione lutava no Ministério para inocentá-lo e eu tentava contatar todos que podia pensar para perdoá-lo. Era uma luta injusta, em que eu ia a depoimento uma vez por semana, mas era na verdade perguntado sobre tudo, menos o caso dele.

Um dos investigadores nos visitou ali, atestou que Severus vivia, que as memória eram dele, mas pouco contribuiu para o resto. Flertou, foi inconveniente e saiu quase desdenhando minha resignação de não agir desrespeitosamente em frente a um corpo. Corpo! Como se mesmo que Severus fosse só um corpo morto em minha frente, ele pudesse sê-lo só isso.

Então seus olhos se voltaram a mim, e ele me olhava duplamente, com ódio por não tê-lo deixado morrer e com um sentimento difuso, que não era gratidão, nem amor, nem simpatia, nem nada que eu pudesse nomear. Eu fechei os meus olhos e sorri. Talvez algo pudesse ser feito, porque só nesse olhar quase rude, me vi vencedor da batalha, porque me dava só o que eu merecia receber.

_Ele me olhava com grandes olhos sorridentes, daqueles que eu não tinha certeza se eram para mim, ou se apenas atestavam uma vitória. Não podia simplesmente dizer olá, ou não, nem mesmo sabia o que lhe dizer._

_Não era obrigado, nem porque? Não era um alivio de estar vivo, nem a decepção de ainda o estar._

_Então Granger entrou bufando na sala, e aquele momento para dizer as coisas se perdeu. Ele me disse entusiasmado que eu estava perdoado no Ministério, que poderia retomar meu cargo de Professor de Poções, mas não o de Diretor. Sorriu de maneira tão desesperadora que eu quase sorri, como não o faria se estivesse ali por vontade , como também não só diante dele e de meus pecados._

_Já era noite quando fugi de Hogwarts, deixando um simples Parabéns pela vitória, Potter. E um obrigado por mexer os pauzinhos no Ministério. Sem adeus, sem até logo, sem obrigado de fato. Tudo num pedaço sujo de pergaminho._

Rony riu amargo quando lhe contei o que estava no bilhete. Todos sorriram diante da minha ingenuidade ao acreditar nele, mas o que ninguém tinha visto, exceto talvez Hermione, era que o papel tinha letras manchadas.

Lágrimas foram derramadas, sejam elas por vontade ou não. Para mim ou por dizer adeus a Hogwarts. Mas elas significam tanto para um homem como ele. Tão mais do que se ele tivesse devolvido meu entusiasmo, porque não seria ele de fato que o teria dado.

Sorri com meus botões e segui com minha vida pelos próximos meses. Sabia que tido toda sorte de uma vida, naquele segundo em derrotei o maior Lorde das Trevas. Não compensou o antes, mas aliviou o depois. Eu não tinha que fazer nada melhor, só parecer bonito até que o encontrasse de novo.

_Quando o vi sentado no café, sorrindo com uma loura bonita, tive certeza que ele estava exatamente onde um herói deveria estar. Mas ao me virar e sair do café, algo naquela cena estava ligeiramente errado._

_Ele se despedia da loura e desaparecia por trás do balcão. E então ele estava a minha frente, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente._

— _Finalmente te encontrei._

_O que isso queria dizer não imporatava, porque naqueles anos eu passava meus dias pensando no "e se..." e no "talvez eu poderia ter agido melhor, dito outras coisas, não ter fugido". No entanto os olhos dele não me recriminavam, apenas estavam aliviados._

Na cama, já saciados, me lembrei que jamais imaginei tê-lo em meus braços, não assim. Mesmo quando pedi que aquela mulher o procurasse. Achei que ele tinha se esvaecido. Surpresa a minha quando ela me levou naquele lugar que ele freqüentava quase sempre. Ali, com seu corpo quente contra o meu e sua boca contra minha orelha dizendo obscenidades para excitar mais uma vez, me sentia com um sopro de vida que parece não dar aos deuses o gosto de vê-lo se perder.

Eu não sou mais o herói e ele não é mais o vilão.

Eu tinha um crepúsculo que fazia todo o sentido para que eu me deixasse acabar. A solidão minha companheira, mesmo ao redor de inúmeras e inúmeras luzes e cores, amigos e inimigos.

_Ele é louco, e estranho e ingênuo. Ele cora com minhas palavras antiquadas. Nós compartilhamos a quentura daquela manhã que eu não apreciei. Eu preciso dele agora para me ensinar a ser mais, mesmo que só nesses momentos de alcova._

_Porque :_

_"Um galo sozinho não tece a manhã:  
ele precisará sempre de outros galos._

_De um que apanhe esse grito que ele  
e o lance a outro: de um outro galo  
que apanhe o grito que um galo antes  
e o lance a outro; e de outros galos  
que com muitos outros galos se cruzam  
os fios de sol de seus gritos de galo  
para que a manhã, desde uma tela tênue,  
se vá tecendo, entre todos os galos._

_E se encorpando em tela, entre todos,  
se erguendo tenda, onde entrem todos, no toldo  
(a manhã) que plana livre de armação._

_A manhã, toldo de um tecido tão aéreo  
que, tecido, se eleva por si: luz balão"._

_Não que eu seja romântico, mas de alguma forma a luz que emana de seu corpo jovem me faz saber que meus últimos dias serão voltados sempre para o amanhecer, não mais para as noites de mau augúrio._

Era para ser, na lógica mais distorcida.

_Era para ser, naquela linha que nos ligou por nossos começos tropeços._

Era para ser, por tudo e por nada.

_Era para ser, sem o romantismo débil, mas a sôfrega necessidade._

Era para ser, porque não era nem amor, nem ódio...

_**Fim.**_

**Nota:** O Poema é de João Cabral de Melo Neto, "Tecendo a Manhã". O titulo também é fruto da minha querida marida que me forneceu a palavra "crepúsculo" e que desencadeou a fic.


End file.
